1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic games and, more specifically, to an electronic roulette-type game having substantially no moving parts and providing all of the aspects of the well known roulette-type game of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of chance have been well known in the prior art and have found huge success, especially in certain areas where gambling has been rendered legal. Such games of chance have also been provided for home enjoyment. Games of chance of the prior art have been both of the mechanical variety and, in recent years, electronic in nature as well. One of the prior art games of chance which has found great acceptance by the public has been a roulette-type of game. Such games according to the prior art have always been mechanical and required that a wheel be spun in a first direction and a ball rolled along a race in another direction with the ball finally dropping down from the race into a slot when the angular velocity of the ball relative to the wheel dropped to a point wherein the outward forces on the ball were insufficient to retain the ball in the race. These prior art machines or games required machine operators and were subject to the problems inherent in the use of human operators.